


Bothered Moon

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dark Side of the Moon, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, bothered moonbyul, eclipse - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: Dropping her second solo album “Dark Side of the Moon”, the artist is now being eaten by her troubles but having Yong - her bestfriend, lover, and leader beside her ready to listen, the unwanted troubles are swept by the leaders words.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Kudos: 10





	Bothered Moon

**Solar POV**

I am now waiting for my make up and hair to be done, and I can see byul-shi in the mirror she's playing with her phone, not the typical Moonbyul who'll play with Hyejin, Wheein, and the staffs. I miss to cuddle with her because of our busy schedule and always with lots of people, we can't be _lovey-dovey_ at all.

After my preparations, manager-nim called me to have a meeting with the staffs. I looked at Byul and got a small smile signaling that she's okay. _I know you're not, babe._

The meeting is quite long because of so much explanations about the stage and individual shots. I entered the waiting room and scan to find byul-ah, _I miss my greasy hamster._

 _"She's sleeping."_ One of our managers said, I smile and nod. And took a short nap too.

I saw the MMMTV finding what to shoot, so as a leader I signaled the staff and had a quick interview and playtime with them.

During the interview, I feel someone is behind me, she sat making me sit between her legs. And small hand begins to crawl in my stomach and putting her head on my shoulder. She whispered _"I missed you."_. And asked _"why are you late?"_

The staff is satisfied with the footage and can see the _lovey-dovey_ couple exchange glances in front of her hahahahaa.

After the music show, it's near 9 pm already.   
In the Van.

 _"Where will I drop you?"_ manager-nim asked.

I waited for Byul to answer. As I can't see her because i'm sitting in the back beside Hyejin. I know she needs alone time, I can see that something is bothering her and Byul hates it when you rub it in her face. You should wait for her to open up, she doesn't want people to be bothered also because of her.

 _"Home."_ Byul said. Manager-nim look at me thru the rear view mirror and I just nodded.

As I got home, I did my night routine and headed to my bed to take a short nap, I still need to do a few works for Solarsido~. It's quite tiring tho, im physically and mentally tired because of todays' schedule. I miss my hamster. I decided to message Seulgi, Byuls' dongsaeng.

**Moon Seulgi~**

Annyeong Seulgi-ah~

**Deh unnie?**

Did I disturb you? keke Just   
wanna ask how's Byul-shi??

**Aniyo~**   
**When she got home she**   
**looks really tired**   
**Did you fight? keke**

Yah!   
Aniyo~ we didn't fight. keke

**I bet she's sleeping,**   
**i'll check unnie.**

Arasso~ kamsahmida

**Unnie she's sleeping and it**   
**looks like she still didn't change.**

Ohhhh....   
Can I come over????

**Deh.**   
******** the passcode keke**

kekeke. I'll be there in   
30 mins. See you...

**Drive safe noona~**

I just wore a jacket over my long velvet nightgown and packed a set of clothes for tomorrows schedule. I drop by a fastfood shop to buy some burgers and chicken.

(Long Velvet Nightgown)

Byuls' Apartment.

I pressed the passcode and put the food in the dining table. Before I went to Byul, I knocked on Seulgis' room and told her I brought some food. She said her thanks and goes back to bed. After, I went to Byul's closet to get her some comfy pajama so that she can at least change.

I put my bag in her office chair and also I hang my jacket. She's sleeping facing the wall, so I quietly hug her under her dark blue beddings. I heard her _"hmmm"_ and she faces me, still fighting to wake up. I caressed her hair, and asked _"Do you want to eat?" "Aniyo~"_ and hugged me back.

Minutes passed while cuddling, Byul spoke, _"Unnie~ something's bothering me."_. I sat and lean my head on the headboard ready to listen to her and hugged me in my waist hiding her face in my side as I caressed her hair.

 _"Go on."_ Encouraging her. _"I know you're busy too, sorry to bother you about this."_ I frowned. _"You know continues music shows, fan meets, and preparations for my incoming solo..... I don't know if im doing it right, am I in the right path?? Will people accept the concept that I chose? You know it's not common for a girl group member to do that. Will moomoos love it or they'll not support me? There."_ So that's what bothering her the whole day huh.

 _"Baby, look at me."_ As I raised her chin. _"We all have doubts, right path? Whatever you chose will always be the right path because you chose it, you will do everything to have a good outcome, right?"_ I got a nod and I can see her pouting. _"Some people will love your comeback, and some will not. You cannot pleased everyone, babe. Not everyone will accept your chosen concept but instead prove them/show them that you did your best. That even a girl group member can do these kinds of stuffs, we are not limited to these concepts only. Moomoos will always there for us, baby. Whatever we do, they'll support us and give us so much love. And you're not a bothersome, okay? It's good to talk about these stuffs, I'll always be here to listen to your problems, okay?"_ I leaned to give her a peck. _"I love you."_

She's still pouting so I was about to give her another peck but she pulled me by my neck and deepen the kiss. _This greasy hamster._ She went on top of me, and bit my lower lip asking for permission. My hands travelled from her neck, tracing her back inside her shirt and my other hand squeezed her butt hard. I got a moan and felt the vibration between our lips. I felt that her hand is playing with my mound and squezed it hard. I tap her shoulder, as I was out of breath. She let go and gave a peck before she lie down beside me and hugged me.

 _"Yong~ Thank you for listening, thank you for your patience the whole day. I'm really blessed to have a best friend and girlfriend like you, babe. I love you too my yongieee~~"_ I smiled. _"Anything for you, babe."_

 _"Can we continue?"_ Raising her eyebrows to me, I smacked her arm.

 _"Yah! Seulgi is at th--"_ She started kissing my neck and doing small bites that made me moan.

 _"Byul..Byul-ah~"_ I moaned. And she got off me, laughing! I glared at her.

 _"I thought you don't want?"_ She is laughing!

 _"Yeah.. Yeah"_ I teased back. _"Do you want to eat? I brought fastfood."_ I suggested.

 _"Eat? Hmmm. Can I eat you?"_ YAH THIS PERVERT HAMSTER!! I smacked her with pillow, while she just laughs.

 _"I'll just take a quick shower."_ She said while going out of bed. Before she enters the bathroom, _"Yongiee~"_ and playfully raised her eyebrows. I throw a pillow at her.

I checked my phone if there are important messages, manager-nim texted just a reminder for tomorrow's schedule. And asked if Moonbyul is now okay, I replied yes, and we talked already. I put my phone back in the nightstand, and went out to heat our food.

**Byul POV**

I'm really thankful for Yong, she's really understanding specially when im in these kind of phase, she respects the privacy that I need. The alone time to think and rest. Even though we're years of couple now, we still need our private lives. Own decision making, _we didn't revolve ourselves into each other instead we walk side-by-side to overcome each others challenges._

_Sometimes the support is all you need (to feel each others love.)_


End file.
